Una Promesa Es Una Promesa
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Yugi y Tea mueren en un accidente aereo, minutos antes de morir le piden a Yami si les puede cumplir una promesa en el cual Yami cuidara muy bien del pequeño Jeck el hijo de Yugi y Tea. ¿Podra Yami cumplir la promesa que le jura cumplir con su alma a Yugi y a Tea? ¿Que sera de Jeck al no tener a sus padres a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Esta es mi nueva historia. La inspiración de esta historia se los debo a** **Rossana's Mind (Aunque no me gusta para nada el Revolutionshipping pero me inspire por la redacción),  Holly Motto, KatherienP, Dragon Espectral, Yugi Mutuo2, Kakashi-Sharingan, ****angiembabe y  Jill Osiris. Las historias que me inspiraron para escribir esta son: Eternidad, Cuídala Bien y Desde Mi Cielo, CERCA DE TI, El Contrato, Mas que solo hermanos, La confusión del duelista, EL DUELO DEFINITIVO, Una extraña conspiración ,Broken Dreams, QUE TÚ QUIERES TENER UN QUÉ! y Reconquista. Primero que nada felicito a los escritores que acabo de mencionar por impresionarme con sus historias, ahora, sin más discursos que dar, disfruten de mi nueva historia:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Adiós, mi amado Aibou**

Es una tarde nublada, un hombre de cabellos tricolores con rayas doradas se encontraba en un lugar donde nunca imagino poner un pie, en el cementerio, se encontraba parado en frente de 2 tumbas, ya que en el cementerio habían muchas tumbas donde enterraban a las personas que cada día fallecen, pero él se encontraba en la tumba de dos personas en especial.

¿?: _Aibou, te extraño mucho_ – dijo el hombre al no poder contener las lágrimas de la tristeza que lo rodea al perder a la persona que más ama, a pesar que estaba casado – _Como quisiera volverte a ver una vez más y decirte lo mucho que te amo_ – dijo mientras seguía llorando al no poder contener el dolor que lo rodea.

El hombre tricolor tenia cargado a un bebe aproximadamente de 8 meses con cabello tricolor y ojos azules.

Él bebe dormía acogido al pecho del hombre y en ese momento un recuerdo doloroso llega a la mente del hombre

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Dos personas eran trasladadas al hospital general Domino, al parecer habían sufrido quemaduras de primer y segundo grado tras el impacto de un avión al perder el control el capitán de vuelo.

Bombero: APURENSE, PONGANLES SUEROS, PONGANLES RESPIRACION ARTIFICIAL, SUS VIDAS DEPENTEN DE NOSOTROS – grito para tratar de salvarles las vidas

Mientras esas dos personas eran atendidas por primeros auxilios, los recuerdos desde cuando se conocieron, las aventuras que pasaron, los momentos en que se declararon su amor, en los momentos especiales que compartieron cuando hicieron el amor y en el nacimiento de su hijo llegaban a sus mentes.

Una de esas personas era un chico de cabello tricolor y la otra persona era una chica de pelo castaño y corto y de ojos azules.

Chica: Yugi, mi amor, nunca nos vamos a separar, nuestro amor es muy grande – suspiro mientras estaba inconsciente

Yugi: Tea, mi dulce ángel, te amo como nunca, gracias por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz – suspiro con unas lágrimas en los ojos mientras los paramédicos los estaban auxiliando mientras iban en camino al hospital

Mientras tanto en el hospital, se encontraban los amigos de Tea y Yugi: Joey, Tristán, Serenity, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Duke, Mokuba, Kaiba, en especial Yami esperando la llegada de Tea y Yugi al hospital después de enterrarse del accidente aéreo que sufrieron.

Todos estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Yugi y Tea y rogándole a Ra para que Yugi y Tea se salvaran. Yami tenía cargado al pequeño Jeck, el hijo de Yugi y Tea de aproximadamente 5 meses

En ese momento llegó la ambulancia en donde iban Yugi y Tea, todos rápidamente fueron a ver a Yugi y Tea, que al parecer están graves debido a las quemaduras que sufrieron.

Yami: AIBOU, YO SE QUE PUEDES SUPERAR ESTO, PERO PORFAVOR, NO QUIERO PERDERTE – dijo al borde de las lágrimas mientras Yugi era trasladado a terapia intensiva.

Los doctores trasladaron a Yugi y a Tea a terapia intensiva y no les permitieron el paso a Yami y los demás.

Pasaron unas horas desde que Yugi y Tea entraron a Terapia intensiva y todos estaban desesperados por saber el estado de ambos hasta que se les acerco el doctor que estaban tratando tanto a Yugi como a Tea

Doctor: Familiares de Yugi Muto y Tea Gardner – dijo llamándolos

Todos: Nosotros somos sus amigos más cercanos

El doctor se les acerco a todos

Doctor: Bueno, hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos, pero al parecer no ha sido suficiente debido a las quemaduras y las heridas que sufrieron el Sr Muto y la Srita Gardner, haci que lamento decirles que les quedan poco tiempo de vida

Todos se impactaron y empezaron a romper las lágrimas, en especial Yami

Doctor: Bueno, si alguien quiere ir a ver a Yugi y a Tea por última vez, que me acompañe

Todos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo quien iba pero Yami estaba decidido ver por última vez a su aibou y le pidió autorización al doctor para ir con él bebe y el doctor le cedió la autorización al bebe para que sus padres pudieran verlo por última vez

Doctor: Bueno sr Halakhty, sígame – dijo mientras guiaba a Yami con el bebe para ponerse una bata

Despues de unos minutos, Yami llego a la habitación donde estaban Yugi y Tea

Yami: Aibou, Tea – suspiro de tristeza

Yugi: Yami – suspiro con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Tea: Mi pequeño Jeck – dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Yugi: Yami, por favor, no quiero que sufras por nosotros dos, ya no hay vuelta atrás – dijo mientras las lágrimas le salían

Yami: NOO, Yugi, Aibou, yo sé que pueden salir de esto, hemos superado muchos obstáculos peligrosos, yo sé que pueden superar esto

Tea: Yami, gracias por apoyarnos a los 2 pero temo que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer – dijo mientras cargaba por última vez a su pequeño Jeck

Yugi: _Yami_ – dijo mientras Yami se le acerca a Yugi – _También te amo, perdóname por habértelo ocultado, pero desde que te fuiste después del duelo ceremonial, no tuve a quien recurrir, me hicistes falta, aun este casado con Tea, siempre va a ver un lugar en mi corazón para ti_ – dijo mientras Yami le daba un beso en los labios a Yugi sin que Tea lo notara

Despues de que se besaran, Yami se separa de Yugi

Tea: Yami, por favor, haznos una promesa – dijo mientras devolvía al pequeño Jeck a Yami

Yugi: Yami, cuida mucho de nuestro pequeño Jeck, de nuestro tesoro – dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Tea

Yami: Lo prometo – dijo resistiendo las lágrimas

Tea: Yami, cuída mucho de nuestro angelito, ya que me duele que ya no lo volveremos a ver – dijo mientras iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco

Yami: Lo prometo, prometo cuidar muy bien de este hermoso angelito

Yugi: Gracias Yami, gracias por todos estos momentos que tuvimos – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Tea: Gracias Yami, solo recuerda – dijo unos minutos antes de morir

Yugi: Que siempre estaremos contigo – dijo mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos para siempre

Yami: YUGI, TEA – dijo grito al borde del llanto

Yugi y Tea fallecieron después de que Yami le prometió cumplir la promesa

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOO – grito mientras empezaba a llorar

Unos minutos después Yami salió de la habitación con el bebe en donde se encuentran Yugi y Tea, que al parecer ambos mueron agarrados de las manos y con sabanas en la cabeza.

Todos: Y bien Yami – preguntaron preocupados

Yami no pudo resistir las lágrimas y empezó a llorar causando que todos empezaran a llorar al recibir la noticia de que Yugi y Tea habían fallecido.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Yami se encontraba visitando la tumba de su aibou y a la par de la tumba de Yugi se encontraba la tumba de su amada esposa, Tea

Yami grito al cielo mientras lanzaba al cielo una carta que identificaba a Yugi y a Tea al cielo y gritaba la promesa que les juro cumplir.

Yami: YUGI, TEA, PROMETO CUIDAR MUY BIEN DE JECK, PROMETO QUE NO LE FALTE NADA, PROMETO PROTEGERLO, PROMETO HACERLO FELIZ, PROMETO DARLE TODO EL CARIÑO Y EL AMOR QUE MERECE PERO PRINCIPALMENTE PROMETO ANTE LOS DIOSES Y HORAKHTY DAR MI VIDA POR SACAR ADELANTE AL PEQUEÑO JECK – grito la promesa mientras también lloraba

* * *

Continuara

* * *

¿Yami cumplirá la promesa que le hizo a Yugi y a Tea minutos antes de morir?

¿Cómo será la vida de Jeck sin sus padres a su lado?

¿Abra alguna persona que cure el corazón de Yami y ayude a Yami a luchar por Jeck?

* * *

Espero les haya Gustado y también felicito a los escritores que me inspiraron a escribir esta historia, espero recibir REVIERWS, nos vemos hasta la próxima


	2. Aviso

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho el tiempo de no actualizar esta historia pero me enfoque mas en pokemon que en Yugioh, por lo cual les comento que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de Yugioh y en el caso de las historias:**

 **\- Aventura Dimensional (Crossover pokemon y yugioh)**

 **\- Desde Que volvistes (One Shot)**

 **\- Nuestra historia**

 **\- Peachshipping one colecction**

 **\- Un amor sin obstaculos**

 **\- La joya de la maldicion**

 **\- Un secreto inesperado**

 **Estas historias las volvere a escribir corrigiendo errores ortograficos y otras situaciones debido a que esas son mis primeras historias en que escribi en este muro y como escritor, tambien antes era fan del Yaoi, pero por las experiencias al excribir historias de Pokemon, por lo cual no es que odie el yaoi, si no que ya no me llama la atencion por lo cual ya no escribire Yaoi, haci que lo siento para los fans del puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami) o de otro shipping yaoi pero ya no escribire mas yaoi, si en dado caso escribo una historia del puzzleshipping sera Yami x Fem Yugi o vice versa Fem Yami x Yugi, tambien les comento que las historias ya mencionadas las volvere a escribir, solo que esta vez mejorare mas mi escritura, por lo cual espero me comprendan y tambien una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos a la proxima y de ante mano agradezco a los que apoyaron todas mis historias de Yugioh.**


End file.
